Unequivocally
by PlumSauceXx
Summary: Having found out the biggest secret of Harry Potter has changed Voldemort's choice in his plans regarding the Boy-Who-Lived. Warnings: Contains Slash pairing


**Unequivocally**

 _Disclaimers: Harry Potter and its characters are not my own making. They belong to the lovely JK Rowling._

 _A/N: This is my first time writing a slash fic. I felt as though there are not enough fanfics with this particular pairing so I hope you enjoy._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Dark Lord sneered, the self-proclaimed Light Lord was a fool. He truly believed that he would not have figured it out. Well he knew and now his prerogatives have changed. Harry Potter who was the bane of his existence was a key piece to his continued survival. The encounter at the ministry had enlightened him on many things. When he had possessed the boy through the link that had been forged between them, he saw the reason for such an existence. The boy that he had been trying so hard to kill was one of his beloved horcruxes. One of the key elements to his survival and he was not a fool, no he let Dumbledore play the fool. No, plans had to change, and they will change indeed. He now needed to protect the boy, he knows that if Dumbledore did not know of the existence of the shards of his soul that he was indeed suspicious and though the man liked to play benevolent he knew that said man was not against sacrificing those to his supposed "Greater Good".

The snakelike man smirked to himself, oh he had a plan indeed. He leaned back in his chair in the office he was residing in and let out a call of the sniveling fool that was always stationed outside his door, "Wormtail!"

Said man hurried in hunched onto himself in fear his beady eyes focused on the floor, "Y-you called master."

"Wormtail, your arm."

The rat hurriedly held out his arm the sleeve ripped up as the Dark Lord held his wand tip to the black tattoo a fiery pain lashing up it, while causing the man to whimper, "You may leave." The snakelike man said ignoring the fool's whimpers of pain as he clutched his arm to himself and hurried out of the room. He then leaned back in his chair crossing his long spidery hands together while he waited for those he summoned. Soon enough a knock resounded on the door, "Enter." The cold voice said to the two followers he knew resided on the other side.

"Ssseverus, Rabasstan," he greeted the two men, "Take a sseat there is much to disscuss for plans are being made and changed and you two are the oness who will activate it. First though Ssseverus, CRUCIO!"

The potions master let out a cry as he spasmed in pain that as suddenly it hit it was released, "Tell me Ssseveruss did you truly think me a fool? Did you think I would not know of your duplissity?"

The twitching man looked up at the gleaming red eyes, "No My Lord, I did not."

"Then tell me Sseveruss why you would think I would not know of you truly ssiding with the light. I am not a fool and I have known for a while and have left you alive merely for your ussefulnesss. Now though I have a missssion of upmossst importansse and you will be a key player. It iss a way for you to sshow me your loyalty. Do you underssstand Sseveruss I am giving you a sssecond chansse to redeem yourssself to ssshow your loyalty."

"Yes, My Lord, I understand you are a merciful Lord." The proud man then fell to his knees kissing the robes of the snakelike man.

"Good, before we begin I will have you sswear an oath. Thisss missssion is classssified and isss of extreme importansse."

The dour man held up his wand before speaking, "I swear my silence to the Dark Lord regarding the mission he is about to embark upon me. Upon my magic I swear." A white light lit from his wand tip circling his wrist and sealing his silence before vanishing.

"Now retake your ssseat Ssseveruss. Asss you know I have before now been wanting the Potter boy dead." Severus Snape paled at that implication, "Thingsss have changed. Dumbledore hasss taken me for a fool and hasss hidden sssomething pressiouss to me and what isss mine isss mine. I am a possssessive man to thingsss that belong to me. I have found that Potter isss one of my mossst pressiouss objectsss. Ssseveruss, I know you know where the boy livesss over the sssummer monthsss and you are going to help Rabasstan retrieve him. Rabasstan, you are going to be in charge of keeping the boy sssafe. It isss of the upmossst importansse that he remain assss sssuch."

Rabastan Lestrange stared in shock at his Lord, "My Lord may I ask question?"

"You may."

"Why are we no longer trying to kill the Potter Brat?"

A cold laugh escaped the man, "Of courssse, I trussst thisss will remain with usss after all I am trusssting you with thisss knowledge becaussse you are to be hisss keeper."

"Of course My Lord."

"Dumbledore probably thought I would not find out what the Potter Boy isss. After all, it wasss unintentional. The boy isss one of my pressiouss horcruxesss and asss you may well know it isss now my prerogative to keep him sssafe. I have here two porkeysss to a sssafe houssse in America. The Americansss have ssso far ssstayed out of our politicsss and it isss the sssafesst and furthessst place we can sssend you. Rabasstan you will be taking the firssst porkey to the location and wait for Ssseveruss to bring the boy to you. It isss of courssse the upmossst importansse we keep him safe. Give him thisss letter when he arrivesss. I have explained thingsss to him and will be in touch sssoon. Ssseverusss you are to take the boy there. Directly there do not delay."

Both men stood knowing that they now had their orders and knew to follow them. Severus swallowed as he exited the room. The knowledge he held now, he knew he would do the Dark Lords bidding. His loyalty was to neither the Dark Lord or to Dumbledore and was entirely to Harry. Though he loathed part of the Potter boy he had sworn himself to protect him at all costs from both the mad men heading this war. With this knowledge though he knew the Dark Lord was no longer a threat and the boy was safe from that side of the war.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once he passed the gates he apparated away to Privet Drive, scowling at the identical houses lined up in perfect rows. He strode his way down the street stopping before the one marked number four sneering at the immaculate lawn. Steeling himself he strode up to the door before giving a resounding knock. He heard a man's shout from inside, "Boy get the door!"

Within a few minutes he found himself staring down at the Potter Spawn and a painful stab at the familiar green eyes staring at him from behind the dirty lenses, "Potter."

Confusion flashed on the boy's face, "Professor Snape."

"Grab your things and be quick, I have more important things to do than picking up petulant school boys."

"Of course sir," the boy made a gesture into the house that the dour man stepped inside.

An obese man came around the corner panting, "Boy, who was at the door?" Snape sneered at the pig of a man as his eyes landed on him, "Ah come to get the freak then, good riddance."

The man then turned and went back into the room he came from without another word and the Potions master had a contemplative look. Potter soon returned dragging his trunk and holding his owl cage with said snowy owl staring reproachfully from in her confines, "Come along Potter."

"Are we going to headquarters sir?"

"No Potter, I'm to take you to a safe house, everything will be explained there, now hurry along like I said I have better things to be doing than dealing with annoying brats in the summer months."

The boy glared at him reproachfully before snarking back, "Of course sir don't want to keep you away from whatever torture plans you have for innocent students."

The professor surprisingly let out a snort at that and a smirk before grabbing on the boy's arm and holding out a tacky gold chain, "Grab on Potter, the sooner I am rid of you the better."

Harry quickly grabbed the chain before the familiar spinning feeling of the porkey took affect and as suddenly as it started it stopped with him landing in a heap and Hedwig screeching her annoyance at the spinning and jarring, "Sorry girl," he quickly muttered as the owl glared at him. Before he looked up at the quaint little house before him.

"Come Potter hurry now." His professor snarked as he lead him through the gate and he felt the tingling of the wards as they accepted both the new comers.

Harry was confused but obediently followed the man a trickle of sweat making it down his neck, wherever they were was definitely hotter than England that was for sure. Where they were though he didn't know. Soon enough they made there way into the cottage and he set down his trunk and Hedwig at Snape's gesture before following the man into a sitting room where another man sat. He was darkly handsome and looked eerily familiar before it registered who he was staring at. Harry quickly pulled out his wand before it was suddenly snatched from his hand by Snape. "Professor! Give me my wand!"

"Potter don't be a simpleton sit down and shut up so things can be explained."

"Sit down! Sit down and shut up! That is all you have to say to, to this! That is Lestrange a Death Eater and you want me to sit down and have tea and a marry little conversation with a Death Eater who helped torture one of my friend's parents! I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

His ranting was abruptly cut off as Snape in exasperation promptly silenced him with a wave of his own wand and pushed him into a chair where he promptly petrified the boy. "Now Potter," the man sneered ignoring the glaring eyes on him, "You will listen to me and listen well. Yes that is Rabastan Lestrange, and yes he is a Death Eater. There are some circumstances that have come to light and the Dark Lord no longer wants you dead. He has instead decided to keep you safe because though it will be hard to swallow Dumbledore will still make you fight and with the things that have come to light as of recently he was most likely having you raised as a pig for slaughter. While it may be hard for you to accept you will be staying here in the immediate future for your safety. Now as I said before I have other things I need to do, and your care now lays in Lestrange's hands."

Said man sat there silently just watching the exchange, Snape quickly handed him Harry's wand and left with a sneer all the while taking the porkey back to the Dark Lords manor his part of the mission having been done.

Rabastan sat across from Harry studying the boy a smirk crossing his face, he did always quite like beautiful things and the boy was indeed beautiful. Slowly he undid the spells that Snape had cast on the boy and the boy quickly sat up looking petulantly at the man across from him, "Could I have my wand back?"

Rabastan snorted in response, "No, Harry," he said with a slight purr noting the shiver that the boy gave, and a smirk crossed his features, "I will be holding it for now until things have settled down. I do have though a letter from the Dark Lord." He then stood and passed a thick envelope over to the boy, "If you have need of me I will be in the study."

The Death Eater left the room and Harry sat in confusion, nothing right now was making any sense, everything that he knew was getting completely blown up into smoke. He let out a sigh feeling a headache and decided to open the letter. He slowly peeled off the wax seal and pulled the letter from the envelope and recognizing the elegant penmanship from the diary in his second year at Hogwarts. Slowly he began to read the letter.

" _Harry Potter,_

 _I know you must have several questions regarding my current change of heart and in this I shall answer the questions I am sure you may have. At our last encounter when I possessed you I found something extremely interesting and that swayed my decision in keeping you alive. There are many things that you have been kept in the dark about and many things that I am sure Dumbledore has purposely kept from you. Given the information that I gained I am regretful to inform you that Dumbledore most likely was raising as a pig for slaughter._

 _You see in my youth I had worked hard to seal my immortality to make sure it was impossible for me to die. I found a way for that, a way to keep myself on this very plane of existence. A very rare branch of magic held the answer and the magic itself is considered black magic, Soul Magic, was my answer. In that I found a way to split my soul so if my body were to ever die a piece would still be on this plane and I could be revived. That night when I went to kill you when you were still an infant I had planned to make another container for another piece of my soul. I ended up succeeding but it attached to not what I meant to attach it to._

 _I am sure you as well I have always wondered at our strange connection and the answer is now before me. You, Harry Potter, are one of my Horcruxes, one of the very pieces of my soul. Having learned this, your survival, is element to my survival. I have called a cease fire in the case of yourself, my Death Eaters are no longer your enemies and neither am I. I cannot say the same though for Albus Dumbledore. I know you must have some faith in that man but he himself is not all he seems. After all to successfully defeat me one would need to find and destroy my horcruxes and for a living horcrux the only way to destroy it would be in its death._

 _We can both say Dumbledore is an intelligent man and I am sure he knows of what I have done, and he knows what you inadvertently became. Because of this he knows that you will have to die for me to die and I am a selfish man and I have many goals and those goals do not consist of my demise. So, to ensure my survival I will ensure your survival. From this point on I have given you my protection. I have left you in Rabastan's care. He is one of my most faithful and he is very skilled and will keep you safe. I am sorry to say though Potter, you have no choice in this matter though given this information I know you will realize that I am giving you life._

 _Lord Voldemort_ "

Anger fueled Harry as he read through the letter several times and things began to piece themselves together. The connection he shared with Voldemort, the fact that he was supposed to face the man, yet Dumbledore did little to prepare him. Anger seared him and then sadness. He was meant to die, this entire time he was meant to die, and he didn't want to die he really didn't. Given the circumstances he wasn't naive into thinking that he would have survived the war, but he didn't want to fight in it from the beginning. Angry hot tears ran down his face and he curled himself into a ball, the letter clutched in his fist.

Voldemort, while he was the enemy and a murderer did take him out of the war. He knew he could never forget what the man had done he did understand. After all it was war and his parents were fighting that war and they were a casualty because of that war. After all there was the stupid prophecy that Dumbledore was told, that was leaked to said Dark Lord due to Dumbledore's negligence. Both sides had their faults and Harry knew he was seen as a Martyr. From the beginning he never wanted to fight but he was thrust in it with expectations he had to uphold. He was expected to fight for people, to sacrifice himself for people that one moment were kissing the very air he breathed and the next were slandering his very name.

He didn't like that he couldn't protect those he loved, but how many of them had Dumbledore revealed what was expected of them. He felt so lost and he realized while he hated Voldemort, he was given something he never expected to ever receive. He was given a way out a way where he, a sixteen-year-old was forced to fight for people who he didn't know. The tears finally stopped, and he hurriedly wiped his face before standing, a numbness entering his heart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few months had passed, and Harry had gradually learned to accept his new lot in life. At first, he was angry and mistrusting of his keeper but of course seeing as the two lived together he soon began to learn more about the man. Rabastan was an enigma to him. The man was extremely handsome, intelligent and had a witty sense of humor that could rival the Weasley twins. The time he has spent with the man he had learned that he wasn't a cold-hearted murderer that the Light Side would deem him to be. The man has killed, of course, he was one of the inner circle Death Eaters and fought in a war. There were no illusions to the fact that he indeed killed before.

He also did not fault the man for what he did to the Longbottoms. Much like himself Neville was a threat to the Dark Lord as another possible child of prophecy and with that knowledge they were meant to eliminate that threat. War was war, and he wasn't naive enough to think everything would be sunshine and rainbows and there wouldn't be any form of casualties. Both sides after all had faced casualties in the fight for their beliefs. He knew too he didn't agree with everything stood for, but he also didn't agree with everything the light stood for. If he had to admit it to himself, he was greyer than anything. Though, those thoughts didn't much matter anymore because he was no longer a part of the war.

He let out a sigh and looked up from the book he was attempting to read to quietly observe the man across from him. His dark hair was a slight mess from his hands having ran through them while he focused on the papers he had laid out in front of him. A slight frown was on his lips and a crease between his brows in concentration, Harry caught the thought of soothing that wrinkle but quickly chased it away. His dark eyes were focused flashing back and forth as they read the words on the document in front of him. The sleeves of his shirt were bunched to his elbows, the dark mark on stark display on his left arm and the top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned given way to a light dusting of hair on his chest.

Harry quickly focused his eyes to his book once more a light blush dusting his features, he had begun to realize over the past couple weeks that he was attracted to the older man. He had known for a while now that he found both genders attractive, which he learned was quite common in the Magical World as sexuality was not something discriminated against unlike the Muggle World. He found himself though completely out of his depth. The man before him was just that, a man and in comparison, he was no match for him. He felt as though comparative to the two of them he didn't have much to offer the older man and had decided to try and keep his feelings to himself.

He closed the book setting it on the end table and stood up stretching completely missing the hungry eyes that watched his movement that lingered on the golden skin that was exposed for a moment. Harry looked at the man whose eyes had returned to the paper and spoke softly so not to disturb him too much from his work, "I'm going to the gardens in the back."

He got a quick grunt in reply, knowing since the man was focused that was the best response he could get as of now. He then made his way out the back passing the house elf who he threw a quick greeting too before he made it into the hot sun. He smiled at the beautiful garden before him. A pathway curved around the half acre lot, rows of lower ground flowers followed along the paths. The fence was covered in vines of honeysuckle, morning glory and moon flowers. In the center of the yard was a swimming pool that had a more natural feel to it. In each of the corners of the yard was a blooming gardenia tree and different flowering bushes spread throughout the yard. Lilacs, bleeding hearts, and roses, overall the backyard was his favorite place to be.

He remembered when he first came here a smile lighting his lips at the fight he had with the house elf, Cider, who pitched a fit when he started tending the garden and attempting to make meals. Though he loathed everything the Dursleys had made him do Gardening and cooking were his two favorite things. Now though the house elf and he came to an agreement, he could tend to the gardens and cook a couple times a week while the elf did the rest. His thoughts quickly though turned back to the enigma that is known as Rabastan Lestrange.

He removed his shirt folding it onto one of the benches before inspecting the flowers along the path, stopping to pull up weeds and pick off any dead leaves. He didn't know what he should do, thinking to himself it was no surprise he would find himself attracted to the man. After all the man was gorgeous and fit. One thing the man was strict on was his own health, he hadn't really seen much of wizards working out but Rabastan, he went jogging twice daily along with other exercises and ate extremely healthy meals. His mind quickly provided a shirtless image of said man working out with beads of sweat rolling down his back and he quickly shook his head, willing the sudden interest said images had on his body away.

Flushing slightly, he tried to focus more on his task, but his mind again wandered back to his keeper and the baritone of his voice, the warmth and strength of his hands when he was showing him wand movements for spells or how to do a specific exercise on the times he had joined said man while working out. He stood wiping his brow letting out a sigh he needed to cool off. He looked over at the pool deciding a swim would probably be a decent enough distraction and hopefully the cool water would calm the little problem his errant thoughts were bringing up.

Shaking his head, he made his way to the pool and removed his trainers, socks and trousers, leaving him in just his boxers. He dove into the pool relishing in the feel of the cool water on his heated skin and began to pace himself with swimming from one end to the other. Swimming to him felt like flying but in a different way; the water made him weightless and all worries left his mind. He continued his paces not realizing the dark eyes that were watching him hungrily inside of the house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rabastan Lestrange was not a nice man. He was cold, he was cruel, and he was ruthless to those he perceived as his enemies. He was loyal to those who he deemed worthy of his loyalty, which amounted to only a select handful of people. One of those people that had earned such loyalty was the Dark Lord. He was shocked all those months ago at the secret his lord had given him and thrilled with the task he had received. He was to protect a part of his lord's soul that resided in the young man he was currently watching from the window.

The first few weeks were a bit rough, Harry was stubborn and had his own sense of loyalty and duty. He of course through the means the Dark Lord gave him to keep in touch gave him ways to feed the boy doubt in the Light Side he was supposed to save. He was a calculating man and intelligent and soon enough he had the boy in the palm of his hand. He had learned from watching that Harry was starved for attention and recognition which he gladly gave to him. When he had first saw him after Severus had dropped him off the first thought that came to mind was beautiful.

Harry was simply a beautiful specimen. His body was lithe and his eyes that reflected the beautiful green of the killing curse were so expressive. His facial features had the tell-tale sharpness of aristocracy that most pure bloods held but also a subtle softness that made him seem more feminine in nature than masculine. He was a possessive man and the moment he saw Harry Potter he knew he was going to make him, his. For now, he would wait to strike when he knew the time was right. In just a year the boy would be no longer a boy but a man for now he would continue to watch from the shadows, continue to feed the attraction that he knew the boy was beginning to feel and once the time came he would claim the innocence that Harry projected. He would taint him and make him unequivocally his and his alone.

A smirk lined his face as he watched the expanse of skin that was on display as the boy swam the laps in the pool. He could wait the months that were left and then they would bond, and he would be his consort. He already had all the permission he needed after all if Harry was married to a member of the Dark then that would make him permanently part of the dark. It would seal his fate and seal him even more to their sides of things. Their side was winning, he was informed of important details, though it still wasn't safe for them to be back in England. Instead he would continue to play mentor and continue to lure the young man further into his snare and then after that was complete they would return. He moved back to the forms he was taking care of, since his brother was on the field fighting in the war he had taken to managing the Lestrange estates and managing both the Potter and Black estates.

He smiled to himself, his Harry was a mess when it came to managing things like finances and investments and since when they would be united he would be considered the dominant spouse this would all fall to him to handle anyways. Harry was already starting to fill the roles he was needed in and was being groomed into the perfect Lestrange spouse he just didn't realize it. The boy was like a sponge picking up the lessons rather quickly and his magic, his magic was beautiful and powerful. It was a perfect mix of both light and dark and the feeling of the magic that permeated from the boy was enthralling. He was powerful in a way that he didn't comprehend, and he took pride in helping Harry realize how special he truly was.

He was helping him with his insecurities, which thanks to those filthy muggles he was left with, there was a lot of them. He was helping him understand all aspects of magic and the beauty in all magic. He also taught him the proper etiquettes he did not learn as a child and how to properly hold himself. All in all, the boy was turning out to be stunning and he couldn't wait for the remainder of the light to see him on one of the most feared Death Eater's arms. To think the Dark Lord gave him permission to court the boy and bond him to himself, he trusted him that much with his soul piece and with Harry. Harry's seventeenth birthday couldn't come fast enough.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The year went by quickly and in that time, Harry had grown. He was more confident in himself and knew customs and traditions that was failed to be taught at Hogwarts. Rabastan was an excellent teacher and had taught him several spells and other things that he knew on his own he would not have learned. Over that time, he grew closer to the man and his crush had festered into love. He knew he was in love with the man and at one time he might have been disgusted at himself for loving a Death Eater, but now well he found he didn't really care.

Over the past year several things had come to light and he found himself glad that Voldemort had found the Horcrux within him and had sequestered him away. Of course, there were those he worried about and still cared about on the Light Faction but at the same time he had never really truly wanted to fight. He was thrust into a position that no one asked if he wanted. He rolled out of bed pulling from the melancholy of his thoughts after all no use dwelling on a war he was no longer a part of.

He smiled happily to himself because today was his seventeenth birthday he was no longer a child in the eyes of the wizarding world and he was sure this birthday was going to be special. Smiling to himself he showered and changed before making his way into the dining room. Cider had put out a Full English Breakfast instead of the more American Foods they had been eating since coming here. He happily sat down serving himself beans, toast with tomatoes, eggs, sausage and bacon; humming happily at the taste of the greasy food.

As he was focusing more on his plate he didn't realize the entrance of the other man and jumped when two warm hands landed on his shoulders. Flushing slightly which quickly turned brighter at the feeling of stubble scratching his cheek and the tingle of breath on his ear as the man whispered to him, "Happy Birthday Harry." A shiver traveled down his spine as the hands squeezed his shoulders and ran a trail down his arms, a small squeak leaving his throat and hearing the man behind him letting out a chuckle.

Composing himself the best he could he found himself stuttering out a quick thanks and focused his burning face back on his meal at hand. The man settled across from him with a mischievous look set in his eyes as he watched him, "Harry," the man purred out sending pleasant tingles down said young man's spine, "there are some things we need to discuss after breakfast."

Harry looked up at Rabastan, the man piling food on his plate, "What about?"

"Once we are done eating we will retire to the sitting room."

Harry felt the flush returning at the heated look in those eyes. His mind once going to naughty thoughts of said man, much like he found himself doing a lot of lately. Focusing on clearing his mind he engrossed again on his food, trying to hurry and finish to find out what was needing to be discussed. He was entirely blind he knew his attraction for the man was mutual, but the man had kept a respectful boundary between the two of them. He knew it most likely had to do with his age and another shiver ran down his spine at that thought because he was in the eyes of the magical world an adult now. So, if his age was indeed what was holding the older man back it should no longer be the issue. His heart clenched at that thought. He yearned to be with the other man, he wanted so much more with him.

He excused himself from the table, his dishes vanishing as he stood and made his way into the sitting room. Grabbing a book to focus on while he waited for the other man to finish his meal. He tried to focus on the book, but his mind was racing with several possibilities for what was needed to be discussed and several hopes of how the discussion may lead. Once again enthralled with his thoughts he didn't notice the other man entering the room. Said man stared at the one sitting so innocently on the couch staring at one page in the dusty tome he had ahold of, with a devouring look.

A predatory smirk crossed his face as he took in his prey sitting there innocently a delicious blush on his face which he knew was from thoughts that were not quite innocent. Slowly the older man stalked forward and sat down besides the younger man his hand coming to graze across Harry's arm. Harry shivered at the touch, jumping slightly and slamming the book closed. Green eyes wide as they stared into the darker depths of the man next to him, "Rabastan, I take it you are done eating."

A lazy smile crossed Rabastan's face as he leaned closer to the green-eyed teen, "Yes, I am done eating for now, though there is something more appetizing on my mind." He then leaned back enjoying as the blush spread down to Harry's neck, "We will get to that shortly though. The Dark Lord will be visiting tonight to take care of a few things."

A switch suddenly switched in Harry's mind and his eyes took a more alert and worried stance, "Do you know what he is wanting?"

The man leaned back staring at him, "Yes, two things. He wants a vow from you of neutrality if you do this, we may return to England if you wish. He has deemed it safe enough for your return."

Harry nodded his understanding at that move and while he did enjoy their solitude here in America, he did miss England, which was his home, "And the other thing?"

Another predatory smirk lit the man's face, "Our bonding."

Green eyes widened in shock, "O-our what?" he choked out.

The man drew a line down the teens arm before pulling the teen onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He drew his mouth to his ear, nipping it gently before whispering, "Our bonding Harry," he rolled the r's of his name like a cat's purr, shivers traveled down Harry's spine a tingling need igniting within him, "Don't think I haven't noticed your attraction. I have, and it is more than mutual." He felt Rabastan's lips now at the nape of his neck a hot kiss placed there and then a gentle bite a sucking causing a soft moan to escape his lips, "Our Lord has granted permission for me to have you as my consort and I am intending for that to happen."

His hands trailed along his chest, one slowly finding its way up his shirt, the fingertips drawing hot patterns along his stomach and up further running along his sensitive nipples, "Think about it Harry, you will be Consort Lestrange. You will be completely and utterly mine and no one will be able to take you from me. That is what you want isn't it. To belong completely to me in all ways."

A breathy gasp left his throat before he whispered out, "Y-yes I do want that."

A dark chuckle sounded behind him as the man continued to touch him in ways he had been craving to be touched. The lips leaving hot trails down his neck and chest, "You will be mine Harry. But we most wait till tonight to finish this. I want you pure for our bonding."

A whimper of need left his throat and Rabastan pulled him close moving their faces together and pulling him into a searing kiss before he withdrew and Harry gently moved from his lap, his green eyes a dark emerald in lust, almost black from the blown pupils, his shirt was scrunched up around him and the darkening of the love bites that were left on his skin made him an arousing site. A groan left Rabastan's lips as he pulled Harry towards him in another searing kiss before he stood up running a hand through the messy black locks, "Tonight." A whispered promise that hung in the air between the two as the other man stepped from the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day went painfully slow for Harry, the sexual tension between the two was malleable in the air and though he could not believe he was thinking this, the Dark Lord couldn't get here fast enough. He was shocked but not completely at the surprise that he was going to be bonded or in muggle terms married to Rabastan. The lack of surprise came from the fact that he knew Rabastan held pure blood traditions firmly in mind and that through the lessons he found that he was learning the more submissive roles in a magical marriage.

He knew he was more submissive in nature due to his upbringing which he found might have been why he struggled so much with the leadership roles the light side had tried so hard to force on him and from what he learned of the man he realized that he was fine with being his spouse, his husband, his consort and would quite enjoy spending his life with the Death Eater. Over the year his views had slowly changed, he still did not agree with everything but had found lies that were spread by the light to make the dark seem eviler. Magic in itself is not inherently good or evil. Dark Magic was not entirely evil and Light Magic wasn't entirely good it all came down to the intent in which it was used.

Harry sat back focusing his thoughts back onto the book he was trying to use to make time go by faster. The day for the most part had been spent with teasing touches and smoldering looks that kept the heat locked within him throughout the day. He had tried his best to keep himself distracted but every time he partially succeeded Rabastan would come around and run his fingers across him, kiss him in a random location. The man he knew was teasing him, keeping him hyper aware of the promises of tonight and the Dark Lord just needed to hurry up and preform the bonding, so this torture could end.

A dark chuckle sounded behind him and he quickly looked over the back of the sofa he was laying across, flushing brightly at the sight of the two men that were in the room. He quickly stood up setting the book aside and stared at the cold red eyes of the new intruder who had an evil smirk on his face, "Well Mr. Potter if I had known that all it would take to get you to crack would be to sick one of my most loyal servants on you I would have done it years ago."

Harry felt a flush realizing he had voiced the last part aloud, "Errr, it's not quite," laughter interrupted him, and he glared at the grinning man standing behind the Dark Lord.

As he turned back to Voldemort he was surprised to see the man no longer resembled a snake though he pushed his questions for that aside as the man began to speak, "Since, you seem to be more inclined to take care of more carnal desires I will gladly as you put it, 'Hurry up, so this torture ends.'"

Harry flushed brighter and held back a choke at the realization that The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, the most feared man in current history, was joking at his expense. He looked up at the other man mouth gaping slightly before he caught himself and closing his mouth with a quick click, "So Potter we will start with an oath of your neutrality. If you are to step foot back into British Soil I need to make sure you will not become an issue."

"Of course," Harry quickly pulled out his wand making sure not to point it towards Voldemort and pointed it towards the ceiling, "I Harry James Potter, hereby swear on my magic that I will not do anything to impede myself against Lord Voldemort. So, Mote it be." A flash lit up the room as the vow took effect.

"May I ask why you chose to word it that way instead of swearing neutrality?"

"Well," Harry ran his hand through his hair making it stick up even more, "I realize since I am your Horcrux and I will be marrying a Death Eater, I am not really neutral. I don't want to fight in this war, but I do want to live, and I know that I will protect Rabastan if need be and if that were to happen that would go against my neutrality vow. So instead I chose to vow to not go against your stance. Rabastan is completely loyal to you and while we have our history and I do not agree with all of your stances I do side with Rabastan."

Voldemort looked contemplative as he took in the words, "Your vow is acceptable. Now lets get this bonding done I have other things of importance that must be taken care of."

Rabastan at that point stepped forward knowing not to test Lord Voldemort's words. He grabbed Harry's hands putting his wand tip to the palm running a clean slice through it before repeating it on his hands. They then placed both their hands palm against palm and Rabastan started the vows, "I Rabastan Matthaus Lestrange take Harry James Potter as my bonded. Through our blood and magic may we cherish each other to our final days. I bind myself to him in all ways and may our love be eternal. So mote it be."

Harry flushed in excitement before quickly repeating back, ""I Harry James Potter take Rabastan Matthaus Lestrange as my bonded. Through our blood and magic may we cherish each other to our final days. I bind myself to him in all ways and may our love be eternal. So, mote it be."

Voldemort waved his wand the magic heavy in the air as two cords of the blood that was now dripping down their wrists weaved around each other's hands a ring of gold with a circle of blood red gems now adorned both of their fingers. With a quick wave of his wand both sets of cuts healed and the blood vanished, and he quickly turned bowing to the man that bonded them, "Thank you My Lord."

The man smirked at the other two before turning to leave, "Congratulations on your nuptials. You're are free to return to England whenever you gentleman are ready to. When you do find your way back come see me Rabastan." With that parting phrase the man twisted a ring on his finger and was gone.

Harry then looked at his now husband an excited flush filling him at the heated and hungry gaze that was now focused on him. The man stalked forward claiming the smaller man in a heated kiss. His hands began to trail their way along his husband's body divesting him of the clothes he wore. Rabastan left hot opened mouthed kisses down the now exposed skin eliciting a keening sound from the younger male. The year of waiting was now paying off, he now had the prize he had been waiting for willingly in his arms. He knew he would never let him go for he would be Unequivocally his for as long as he lived.


End file.
